blahblahblarevisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ggokug
Chrollo's Nen ability allows him to steal the Hatsu of other people to use them as his own using a conjured book known as the "Bandit's Secret."23 The theft victim, of course, no longer has access to their stolen ability. The theft happens under strict conditions: He must witness the Nen ability in action with his eyes. He must ask about the ability and be answered by the victim. His victim's palm must touch the handprint on the cover of Bandit's Secret. All of the above must be done within an hour.40 To use one of the stolen abilities, he first conjures Bandit's Secret and turns to the page of the wanted ability. While using an ability, Chrollo must turn to the page with the ability on it and the book must remain open in his right hand; this means he could only have access to one chosen ability at a time.23 The abilities are subjected not only to the Limitations, but also to the emotions and thinking of their creators: for example, despite seeing corpses as immobile masses no different from objects, Chrollo cannot use Order Stamp on cadavers due to the outlook of the original owner, despite it apparently not being a Limitation.9 Additionally, an ability vanishes from the book if its former owner dies. However, if their Nen has become stronger after death, Chrollo is able to keep their ability even if the original owner passes away.9 Expert Nen users can see through some of these conditions, as Zeno rightly guessed that Chrollo must endure 4 to 5 hardships before he can steal an ability.22 Type: Unknown Indoor Fish (密室遊魚インドアフィッシュ Fish Playing Behind Closed Doors) Indoor Fish 2011 Described as a fish that can only survive in a completely sealed room, it seems to be made entirely of bones and feeds on human flesh. While a person is being eaten, they do not feel pain or bleed, and will remain alive and perfectly conscious even if mortally wounded. When the fish disappears, the effects of the wounds manifest, possibly resulting in the death of the victim. Chrollo summoned two of them when fighting an assassin hired by Zenji.21 Type: Conjuration Fun Fun Cloth (不思議で便利な大風呂敷ファンファンクロス Wondrous Convenient Kerchief) Chrollo- fun fun An ability originally owned by the Owl, a member of the Shadow Beasts.23 This cloth is conjured, and can increase and decrease in size according to the user's will. Whatever is covered in the cloth decreases in size until it fits in the palm of a hand. The user can make it go back to its original size by letting it out of the bag. People can also be shrunk this way, without being injured.19 Chrollo obtains this ability while the Troupe tortured the Owl after they captured him to find out how he hid the auction pieces they intended to steal. Type: Unknown Teleportation Chrollo Teleport 2011 The ability to teleport a person back and forth from one place to another, without that person's consent. He uses it on Nobunaga when he is about to attack Hisoka,27 as quarrels inside the Troupe are supposed to be either solved verbally or, if no solution can be found, by coin flipping. Type: Specialization Lovely Ghostwriter (天使の自動筆記ラブリーゴーストライター Angelic Auto Writing) Chrollo Lovely Ghostwriter An ability stolen from Neon Nostrade. It creates accurate predictions of future events. The user cannot predict their own future.41 The ability requires: A person's full name Their date of birth Their blood type14 The target person writes the required information on a piece of paper, then hands it to the abilities user, who then calls the "Lovely Ghostwriter", a sort of green monster that attaches to the user's arm and moves his pen. The user does not know what he writes, being in a trance-like state. The prophecies take the form of poetry, composed of 4 or 5 quatrains each corresponding to every week of the month. The first stanza is always about something that has already happened. Neon refuses to read her own predictions, feeling it would spoil her ability,13 but Chrollo has his predictions read out by the addressees, but some of them proved to be inaccurate. Type: Manipulation Black Voice (携帯する他人の運命ブラックボイス Mobile Fate Director) Chrollo Black Voice An ability stolen from Shalnark which allows Chrollo to completely manipulate a target by sticking an antenna into them and piloting them through his phone. Unlike Shalnark, he keeps out both antennae, using one on a third person to attack the target and the other as feint if the target knows about the ability, enabling Chrollo to attack them.3 He can also give orders to a controlled puppet by talking into the phone.39 It is unknown if Chrollo lost this ability after Shalnark's death. Type: Unknown The Sun and Moon (番いの破壊者サンアンドムーン Paired Destruction) Chrollo Sun and Moon Two symbols appear on Chrollo's hands: a sun with a plus on the left and a waxing/waning moon with a minus on the right. By touching the intended target, he can mark them with a different symbol depending on which hand he used. When the two marks touch each other, they trigger an explosion. The marks can be created instantly, but to reach their full power, Chrollo needs to touch the target for three to five seconds. In the latter case, the explosion is powerful enough to kill people around the bearer of the marks, instead of just the bearer themselves.3 Despite Chrollo saying that the marks themselves explode, it seems that they turn what they are affixed on into a bomb, as demonstrated when the severed head of a puppet exploded despite the mark being on the body.39This ability was stolen from an elder from Meteor City. Although he died since, his Nen became so powerful after his death that Chrollo was able to retain his ability. For the same reason, once the marks are affixed, they will remain into existence even if the book is closed, until they explode.9 Their power is such that they can even counter the restrictions on Skill Hunter, preventing a copy created with Gallery Fake from disappearing even after the ability is no longer in use if a mark has been affixed on it.1 The Nen type of this ability is currently unknown, although its effects could be explained by a combination of Emission and Transmutation. Type: Specialization Double Face (栞のテーマダブルフェイス Bookmark Theme) Chrollo Double Face This bookmark allows Chrollo to maintain access to any ability on the page it is placed, even if the book is closed and he is not touching it, circumventing one of the Limitations placed on Skill Hunter. With both hands now free, Chrollo can now use hand-to-hand combat in conjunction with his stolen abilities. Furthermore, if Chrollo keeps the book open to a certain page and uses the bookmark on another, he becomes capable of utilizing two stolen abilities at the same time.3 Type: Conjuration and Manipulation Order Stamp (人間の証明オーダースタンプ Proof of Humanity) Order stamp proof of humanity Chrollo conjures3 a stamp that, when affixed onto a "puppet", allows the user to control it by giving a vocal command. To be considered a puppet, the object that the user wishes to control must have a head and be lifeless. This ability cannot be used to control corpses, as the original users did not view them as mere inanimate objects; it can, however, control Nen copies of corpses. Removing the head of the puppet will deactivate the ability The stamp has the kanji for "person" engraved, and leaves the same mark upon being affixed. Order Stamp is capable of controlling a large number of puppets, but the orders cannot be too complex. Chrollo discovered that if he controls the copy of a person, giving commands that go against that person's beliefs can prove detrimental to the point of the command being ignored. However, he discovered that using a language that creates emotional distance - such as saying "break" instead of "kill" - can bypass the puppet's will.9 It is one of the abilities Chrollo stole to fight Hisoka.3 He can control more than 200 puppets at the same time.39 Type: Conjuration Gallery Fake (神の左手悪魔の右手ギャラリーフェイク Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand) Chrollo using Gallery Fake When Chrollo touches an object with his left hand, his Nen ability allows him to conjure an exact replica of that object with his right hand.2442 He cannot replicate living things except as inanimate objects, meaning the copies will look like corpses,42 and Chrollo is also unable to replicate another user's Nen.25 The replicas that he creates vanish after 24 hours, regardless of their size. However, before their disappearance, Chrollo is able to track the movements of each and every copied object by using his En (provided that he can touch the originals).43 Chrollo stole this ability from Kortopi in preparation for his duel to the death with Hisoka, in order to create puppets to control with Order Stamp.9 He can create more than 200 puppets at the same time.39 It is unknown if Chrollo lost this ability following Kortopi's death.2 Type: Unknown Convert Hands (転校生コンバートハンズ Transfer Student) Chrollo Convert Hands Two marks appear on the palms of Chrollo's hand. The one on the right hand consists in a black ring within which is a black arrow pointing towards his middle finger. The area that is not occupied by the arrow is white. Touching someone with this mark will cause them to take on Chrollo's likeliness. The mark on his left hand has the opposite color scheme, and the arrow points towards Chrollo's wrist. By touching someone with this mark, Chrollo can take on their likeliness. If he touches a person with both markers, his and that person's likeliness will be swapped. This ability only affects appearance and not abilities or personalities. Since the markers remain on the ability user's hands, it is fairly simple to identify them. Nonetheless, it is an effective way to mingle into a crowd. For the mark to appear on his right hand, which would otherwise be holding the book, Chrollo needs to use the bookmark, but after activating the ability he can just hold the book normally.9 It is one of the abilities Chrollo stole to fight Hisoka.3 It is currently unknown what Nen type it uses. Its characteristic of making the affected object be indistinguishable from the original one1 makes it vaguely similar to some Conjuration abilities